bubble gum
by kuriko-chan
Summary: a little dream that marui had about him and his cute little girlfriend. One-shot.


**Me: hey guys! I leave you here a one-shot of a pair that I like a lot.**

**Niou: you're a lazy writer; you should be updating your fic "tennis angel"**

**Me: I know, but this have been in my mind for a long time now and it didn't leave my head so I'm going to write it, and then I'm going to start writing my next chapter of the other fic.**

**Niou: and that is because?**

**Me: because I decided that all the chapters that I have already written are going to be just like introductions as to how sa-chan knew the tennis regulars, and then I'll start with the real plot and maybe I also going to include funny parts. Now, could you say the disclaimer please?**

**Niou: ok. Kuriko-chan does NOT own prince of tennis, she just merely own her boring life.**

**Me: hey**

"_Thoughts" _**or **speaking or narrating

Bubble gum

Sakuno and Marui were at the tennis courts, because they have been practicing tennis for the last hour, Sakuno was really exhausted. After her transferring to Rikkai in the middle of her first year, because of her parent's decision she have been really great friends with the Rikkaidai regulars, and after some time she became Marui's girlfriend.

Sakuno was drinking water from her bottle when a thought crossed her mind.

"_I'm kind of hungry now. I want something sweet"_ She then turned to her boyfriend and saw that he was chewing gum. "_I always wanted to know how bunta-kun's gum taste like"._

Bunta-kun – she said while looking at him

Hmm? What is it sa-chan?- he said looking confused

Can you give me some of your gum? I want something sweet- she said while looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

No sa-chan, this is my bubble gum and it's really difficult to find- he said while looking sad because he was refusing something to his beloved girlfriend.

Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?- she said pleading once more.

Sorry, but no- he said

Hmm- she said while pouting- okay, I'm going to go and get my own gum and I won't give you any- she said while blushing for how childish she sounded, but a little angry that he preferred his gum that her.

She stood up, and began to walk to a store that was in front of the street tennis courts, when she get there, she started to look in the shelves for a bubble gum that she liked when little, but was really difficult to find; it was a strawberry with chocolate bubble gum.

After she found it, she purchased it and returned to the tennis courts already chewing her favorite gum.

When Marui saw her coming, he was relieved that she was smiling at him.

Sa-chan, are you still mad at me?- he said while looking at her expectantly.

No bunta-kun, now I know why you didn't want to give me some of your favorite gum that is really difficult to find. I also found the one that I love since I was little that is difficult to find and I also don't want to give any- she said while chewing more.

What flavor is it? Mine is green apple- he said while showing her the pack of the gum.

It's strawberries with chocolate- she said while smiling and also showing her pack.

Ahh, sounds delicious, can you give me some sa-chan?- he said pleading with his eyes.

No, like you said is difficult to find, and I don't want to give any- she said while putting her pack behind her.

Ah, please sa-chan- he said once again

Yadda, ohh, it is already late, I have to go to my house now- she said while picking up her things- see you tomorrow at school bunta-kun- she then gave him a peek on the cheek and left.

Marui blushed slightly at the kiss, because despite that they were a couple for already 2 months they didn't have their first kiss yet.

Since that day onwards Sakuno always was chewing her gum.

All the people found then really cute, because the couple looked really alike all the time with their gum. They even started calling them the "bubble gum pair" or the "sweet lovers' couple".

But Marui found that instead of cute annoying, because Sakuno always refused to give him some gum and he really wanted to taste it.

So one day, he decided that he was going to have it even if it was against sakuno's will.

They were in the roof because it was break time and the couple decided to have lunch together alone when Marui said:

Hey sa-chan, can I have some of your bubble gum?- he said while looking at her.

No- she said.

He pouted and leaning closer said- fine, if you don't give me any, I'm going to steal it from you- he said while leaning closer and closer to sakuno.

Sakuno, who was oblivious of her boyfriend intentions, just watched him confused.

It was moments later that Sakuno found Marui's lips against hers. Sakuno watched with wide open eyes at Marui who was happily kissing her, THEY WERE HAVING THEIR FIRST KISS!, then Marui started deepening their kiss until he had his tongue inside Sakuno's mouth, at this Sakuno blushed deep red, Marui Happily let his tongue roam around her mouth until they have to separate for air.

When they were separated, Sakuno was like a living tomato and Marui was smiling like the cherish cat.

Sa-chan- he sang happily capting sakuno's attention- your bubble gum is really delicious you know?- he said while showing that in his mouth was her gum.

At this Sakuno became even redder, leaving the tomatoes and apples in shame and surprisingly leaned forwards and said:

So you stole my gum ha?- she said and grinned evilly.

She then leaned forward and kissed Marui, Marui stared at her wide eyed when his cute little Sakuno slide her tongue in his mouth, he was overwhelmed with happiness because of the kiss so he grabbed sakuno by her waist and pushed her against his chest to deepen even more the kiss.

When they parted, sakuno grinned and while showing a green bubble gum that was in her mouth said- bunta-kun's gum is also delicious.

He grinned and said- you know what sa-chan? Sa-chan's gum taste delicious but sa-chan's lips taste so much better.

At this Sakuno blushed madly but grinned.

They then, started to kiss passionately again.

And suddenly all became black.

When Marui opened his eyes, he was laying in his bed "_I really need to find sakuno's favorite gum" _he thought while smiling like the cherish cat just like in his dream.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

there, finished, now I'm going to start writing another chapter of my story " tennis angel". I Hope you liked it. Bye-bye.

Yadda- no.


End file.
